My Birthday
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Sasu.Naru. - Naruto cumple años, Sasuke le hizo una promesa. ¿La cumplirá?. ¿Ustedes que dicen? Mini-fic. Solo quise darme gusto por mi cumple. xD


Como sabemos, Naruto y sus derechos no me pertenecen porque no soy la autora de la serie, pero eso si, quiero mi Sasuke personal y de tamaño real. Ja! pero ya ando consiguiendo uno, ¿Verdad Celen? OwO

Que disfruten la lectura.

**« Мỹ**** Bïятhdαy »**

————

Hiciste una promesa.

Hace varios días que me prometiste pasar el día conmigo, yo no podía creerlo pero hoy espero que cumplas lo que dijiste.

Estoy en mi casa solo como es costumbre, recibí varios mensajes al celular y todos me felicitaban por cumplir un año más de vida, algunos mencionaban que estaba envejeciendo y demás cosas, claro, todo era parte de las típicas bromas del día. ¿Verdad?

Después de todo, solo cumplo veinte años, no es como si estuviese cerca de volverme polvo, o fosilizarme.

Cambio de canales en la televisión y no encuentro algo que logre satisfacerme por completo así que decido dormir un rato, después de todo, al paso que voy, no espero a nadie ya.

Es más del medio día y tú ni te has dignado en hablarme, en presentarte en mi casa, ni siquiera creo que te hayas acordado en realidad de lo que me dijiste y de que hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños, si no fuera porque yo mismo te escuché, pensaría que me mentían, o que talvez estabas borracho –aunque no tomas-.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama y cierro los ojos, me siento algo decepcionado, estoy solo, pensé que este día la pasaría rodeado de gente, y de hecho así estaba planeado, pero como cada año, todos me fallaron. ¿Esos son en realidad los verdaderos amigos?

Gruñí por ponerme en ese plan melancólico y de mártir, por lo que mejor me dispongo a pasar mi tiempo haciendo algo más provechoso. Mi brazo sube y cubre mis ojos para evitar el exceso de luz sobre ellos, comenzando a perder el conocimiento poco a poco.

— ●◊● —

Algo me hace cosquillas en la mano, siento la suave caricia de algo rozando contra la piel de mi brazo y comienzo a parpadear varias veces mientras retiro lentamente el brazo de mi rostro, no puedo abrir bien los ojos debido a la luz pero algo me hace sentir que debo estar alerta y de un movimiento me siento en la orilla de la cama. Algo ligero chocó contra mi cabeza pero no me hizo daño, abriendo completamente los ojos me di cuenta que era un globo, y no solo uno, toda mi habitación tenía globos colgando desde el techo por un pequeño listón. Parecía como si fuera una lluvia de globos de distintos colores.

Me puse de pie y caminé buscando a quien fuese el causante de todo esto, hay un "Feliz cumpleaños… dobe" escrito sobre la pantalla del televisor, utilizando todo el polvo acumulado en este a su beneficio.

Sonreí.

No podía ser otra persona más. Tenía que ser él.

Busqué a mí alrededor y no encontraba más que globos y globos colgando del techo, pero a nadie ahí, estaba por salir de mi habitación cuando un sonido me hizo girar el rostro a la puerta del baño.

Y ahí. Recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y ojos cerrados, tu típica pose de galán, me hizo sonreír con alegría.

— Eres tan cursi. – me dijiste, supongo que por notar mi enorme alegría ante lo que hiciste. Momento… tú lo hiciste…

— Mira quien lo dice… jamás se me hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así. – medité en voz alta, tu cuerpo se tensó, tus brazos se apretaron y un ligero sonrojo apareció en tus mejillas.

Abriste los ojos y curveaste las cejas tratando de aparentar molestia, pero el sonrojo que aún permanecía sobre tus mejillas me decía lo contrario. Caminé hasta estar cerca de ti y hablé.

— Gracias, Sasuke - teme. – mencioné removiendo los cabellos de mi nuca ante el ligero nerviosismo que tu presencia me causaba, pero me da mucha alegría verte, estoy contento y lo has notado.

— Dobe– fue la única palabra que mencionaste. – ¿Te gustó tu regalo, usuratonkashi? – la pregunta me descolocó, parecía que hoy estabas fuera de ti mismo, jamás me harías una pregunta así. Bueno, al menos eso pensé.

Rasqué mi mejilla con el dedo índice y sonreí con mayor entusiasmo.

— Fue un lindo detalle, Sasuke, pero algo te faltó. – y se que entendiste mi indirecta debido a tu sonrisa de lado, tan cómplice como la mía.

— Estás tentando tu suerte dobe… - repetiste aquel insulto que para mi ya era tu manera de llamarme cariñosamente.

No me moví, esperando a que tú lo hicieras primero, te vi casi en cámara lenta caminar los escasos pasos que nos separaban, tus brazos se adelantaron a tu cuerpo y pasaron por sobre mi cintura, cerrándose en mi espalda. Tu barbilla se clavó en mi hombro y no pude más que abrir los ojos en sorpresa.

¿En verdad esta sucediendo esto?

Subí mis brazos hasta rodear tu cuello y sentir tu aroma fundirse con la mía, sentí tu calor envolverme y un cálido sentimiento me hizo sonreír.

— Teme. – dije en respuesta a tu última frase. – Sabes que siempre estoy retando a la suerte. – apreté aún más el agarre y tú hiciste lo mismo, pero no decías palabra alguna, tan solo parecías disfrutar el momento tanto como yo lo estaba haciendo.

Esperé tanto por esto y ahora que te tengo aquí, abrazándome contra tu cuerpo siento que estoy completo, que nada me hace falta y que jamás quiero que te apartes.

¿Soy egoísta por pensar de esa manera?

— Te quiero, Naruto. – aquellas cortas pero profundas palabras me hicieron temblar, las piernas sentí que me fallaban y que pronto me dejarían en ridículo frente a ti. Pero el fuerte agarre que compartíamos lo impidió.

Lo sabía, no es algo que me tome completamente por sorpresa, pero el que tú hagas todo esto por mí, el que digas lo que sientes de esa manera tan sincera, el que murmures mi nombre sobre mi oído me ha sorprendido. Y mucho.

Recuerdo cuando te conocí, siempre manteniendo tu típica pose de galán que todos se creían, tu pose de chico rudo que algunos temían y que todas adoraban, pero no a mi, la primera impresión que tuve de ti fue mala, no te quería, no te soportaba, sentía que eras tan arrogante como lo hacía entrever tu semblante.

Pero bien dicen que las apariencias engañan, fue tú manera de ser la que me hizo caer enamorado de ti, ni siquiera me di cuenta el momento en que pasó, porque todo sucedió tan lento que no lo sospeché en ningún momento, nuestra amistad era tan común y al mismo tiempo tan extraña y diferente, al menos para toda la gente.

Pero eso es precisamente lo que más me hizo apreciar los momentos que he vivido a tu lado, el que conmigo muestres ese lado tan humano, tan tuyo me hace sentir especial a cada instante que paso junto a ti.

— Pensé que nunca lo dirías, teme. –

Separaste un poco tu rostro para verme de frente, sabía lo que venía y en cierto modo estaba nervioso pero al mismo tiempo ansioso. Cerré los ojos cuando vi tu rostro aproximarse, tus ojos entrecerrados me decían lo que harías, y no me equivoqué, fue un toque tan sutil que era difícil creer que hubiese sucedido.

Te alejaste y entonces abrí los ojos. Parpadee un par de veces.

— Bésame. – ordenaste logrando que yo frunciera las cejas, pero no estaba dispuesto a rechazar aquello.

Tomé tu cuello con firmeza y atraje tu rostro hasta el mío, no fui sutil y tampoco lo intenté, tus labios entre los míos juegan una deliciosa danza que no quiero que acabe, siento tu lengua invadir mi boca y haciendo juego a la mía. Es un nexo que estuve esperando por mucho tiempo y que apenas hoy puedo disfrutar.

Duramos bastante, no se determinar el tiempo y no es algo que importe, te separas y aun con los ojos cerrados pego mi frente a la tuya, se que no acostumbras ser _cursi _como tu lo dices y es por ello que agradezco y aprecio más el que hoy lo hayas sido conmigo.

— ¿Quién te dio esta idea? – te pregunto porque estoy seguro que algo tan, romántico, no salió de esa cabecita que es tan buena para cualquier materia, ecuación y problema que se le presente, menos para el amor.

— La odiosa de tu hermana, haber si con esto entiende y me deja en paz. – dijiste, recordándome lo celoso que me ponía de mi propia hermana cada que te coqueteaba y cuando a solas ella venía a mi pidiéndome que le ayudara contigo, yo solo le explicaba que no eras de ese tipo de persona que gusta de tener citas porque alguien mas lo pidió. Sin poder explicarle lo celoso que yo mismo me ponía y el miedo que me daba el pensar en perderte.

Pero esas dudas quedaron atrás el día de hoy.

— Sabía que no podías pensar tu mismo algo así. – te vi fruncir el ceño con molestia. – Acéptalo, serás bueno en lo demás pero para el amor… - dejé inconclusa la frase a propósito para que te molestases.

— Bueno, veamos que tan malo soy _haciendo el amor. _– me mencionas aquello con el sarcasmo impreso en tu voz y sonríes mientras me besas, pero esta vez tus manos van bajando por toda mi espalda y toman mi trasero, solo siento como me vas empujando en dirección a la cama.

Bien, estoy dispuesto a calificar tu desempeño en esa rama también. Sonrío ante mi pensamiento.

Y después de todo… cumpliste tu promesa como era debido, sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que no eras uno de esos bastardos que le falla a su único amigo. Bueno, bueno, si lo dudé, pero estaba molesto, no cuenta.

◊ **Oшαяî** ◊

**¤― Ζhεиα HîK ―¤**

"…_La juventud de un ser humano no se mide por su edad sino por la curiosidad que almacena..."  
__Salvador Pániker_

————————

Bah! No es la mejor historia que se me haya ocurrido, pero siempre me pasa eso cuando me la quiero dedicar a mi misma xD, es para mi por mi cumple 20 el pasado día 20 de Junio. ¡Que día!

Gracias de antemano a quien lea, y quiera dejar su comentario, el cual siempre es bienvenido.


End file.
